Dragon Scales
by Cheese Bun
Summary: Snape's POV. There are two new teachers, both female. Dragons eating people, cat's turning into books, romance, fires. It's fun stuff really. COMPLETE
1. Awkward Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
This is a remake of Fighting with Dragon Fire. Mainly because I thought it** sucked**, and it probably did. If the remake isn't any better, let me know. Oh plus, I don't really know the order that the teachers sit in... just letting you know. I also don't remember what the magic hat was called. Oh this is a **special** long first chapter because I think I actually know where I'm going, plus I'm in a good mood. Oh it has a different title because I also didn't like the other one. I hope you enjoy it!! Oh, and I'm going to erase my old one, but I still do have it on my computer. So if you're interested in having it just for reference or because you liked it, just contact me and let me know! Enjoy!  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter One: **_Awkward Introductions  
_  
I was sitting my seat watching the magic hat quickly place the new students into the different houses. There seemed to be less Slytherin this year. "Psst," came a voice beside me.  
I turned to look at Professor Conners. She was the new teacher of the subject Languages. I wasn't sure what type of languages she taught, but I do not feel that Languages is an appropriate subject. "Do you like peppers?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said, raising an eyebrow.  
She started to stab them with her fork. "Excuse my fingers," she said, and pushed the peppers off her fork and onto my plate.  
I just started blankly at her. "Why on earth did you do that?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "I don't like peppers." She looked around quickly and then leaned in close to me. "Plus, the short man beside me, kind of scares me," she whispered.  
I glanced at Professor Flitwick watching the ceremony. He didn't seem threatening at all, but it didn't really matter. I leaned slightly and looked at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was a doomed position since everyone that takes this position seemed to leave. This teacher was, well, female. I watched her carefully pick at her food. She had an elegant gothic look to her. Her eyes were a piercing amber colour and her hair was curly and black. She was well busted and was very thin. She wore a tight black dress with a red trim. I leaned back in my chair. I did not want her to catch me staring. Professor Conners tried to start a conversation again. "I hear the Potter child goes here," she said.  
"Yes," I sighed. "He's quite the trouble maker."  
"Does he really speak parsyltongue?" she asked.  
I nodded. "Fluently," I said, with as much hate as I could.  
She leaned back in her chair. "I hear there's a Malfoy too," she said, quieter.  
I smiled. "Yes, Draco. He's very bright," I said.  
I turned to look at her. She forced a smile back. She had straight brown hair and dull, gray eyes. She wore loose black and green robes, making it impossible to tell if she had a figure or not. I shrugged. "Are you nervous?" I asked.  
Why was I making conversation with her? I didn't need to anymore. She smiled lightly. Her lips were thin; she obviously didn't care for make-up. "No," she said.  
"You're obviously a terrible liar," I smiled back at her.  
She laughed lightly. "Very," she smiled, really smiled. "And I'm very nervous."  
She had something about her that made her attractive when you talk to her, but I was still more interested in getting to know the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Who's the tall fuzzy character?" she asked, quietly, so no one would hear.  
What was I, her tour guide? I turned to look at Hagrid. She was laughing with him and Professor McGonnigal. What on earth did she see in them? "The tall fuzzy man is Hagrid. He's friendly, but is two eggs short of a dozen. I'm not sure who the woman in the middle is, but the one on the other side is Minerva McGonnigal," I said.  
"Silvertongue. Do you like Professor McGonnigal?" she asked.  
"The students like her... and what did you mean by Silvertongue?"  
She refused to make eye contact with me. "Professor Silvertongue is between them," she said.  
"Ah," I said, watching Conners carefully.  
I think she noticed my eyes on her. She ate slowly and put a few strands of her hair behind her ear. I noticed her hair gleam silver in certain lights. "I've been rude," she said, searching her plate. "I'm Katherine Conners."  
"Severus Snape," I said.  
She looked up and smiled. "I like it," she said.  
Albus Dumbledore stood up in his seat. "Now that everyone is finished, I would like to introduce the two new professors. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Silvertongue," he said. "We also have a new subject. Professor Conners will be teaching languages."  
There were a lot of students talking after what he said. Dumbledore looked down at me. He wasn't done. I stood up. "Please stay quiet!" I shouted.  
There was silence. I stood back down, proudly. "Thank you Professor Snape," he said. "I wish that everyone has a good year."  
He sat back down and smiled. Why the hell did he ask me to do that? He hardly said anything. Oh well. I think Professor Silvertongue looked at me. I smiled to myself and leaned back in my chair.

* * *

"Good day Professor Snape," she smiled.  
I turned around to see Professor Conners smile softly at me. "Good day madam," I smiled back at her.  
She started to walk off to her classroom as I walked off to mine. I turned around to look at her once more. She wore a more well fitted dress that was, again, black and green. The odd thing was she had a parade of cats following behind her. I chuckled lightly and walked into my classroom. I had Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was frustrating since they spent most of their time arguing. I slammed my notebook loudly down on the desk to keep them quiet. "Let's begin," I said harshly.  
A cat jumped onto the desk, making my heart skip a beat. Several of the students laughed at my expense. Hermione Granger raised her hand up. "I didn't ask a question Miss. Granger. Unless you can read my mind," I muttered the second part quieter.  
"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but isn't that Professor Conners' cat?" she asked.  
I looked down at the pure black cat with pale green eyes. I remembered the cats marching behind her like she was some sort of goddess. "Yes, it probably is. I ran into her before class," I said, honestly.  
"Well, don't give it back," Miss. Granger said, standing up.  
I was stunned at this student's outburst. "Why not?" I asked.  
She turned a bright red colour and looked down at the boy beside her. "I had first period with her. Her cats are her books and when she turns them back... well... it's torture to them. You should hear their squeals," she looked as if she was about to cry.  
The cat found it's way under my hand. Ron Weasley stood up from beside her. "It's true sir... not that I have anything against Professor Conners. I like her and all, but it's still a terrible thing to do," he said.  
I rubbed my forehead. "I can't see Professor Conners hurting anything, let alone the felines that seem to adore her," I said.  
As if we called her, Professor Conners swung open the doors to my classroom. "I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Snape, but you seem to have Lenette," she smiled.  
I watched Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley sit down in their chairs. I lifted up the cat and handed it to her. She took it and held it carefully. She turned around and started to walk off. "Professor Conners," I called after her. She turned around and looked at me.  
"Yes?" she responded.  
"It's seems like a few of my students are worried that you mistreat your felines," I said, watching the two students carefully.  
She followed my line of sight and smiled. "I can assure you that it's not mistreating my _books_. I turned them into cats originally so they cannot actually feel pain," she said, looking around. "Should I show you?"  
"Please," I smiled.  
She sat the cat back down on the desk. It sat down obediently and looked up at her. She muttered a charm, which I didn't recognize, underneath her breath. We all watched eagerly as the cat twitched an ear. Suddenly, as if a chill went up its spine, its claws came out and ears went back. It started to hiss loudly. It closed its eyes and made a noise I wasn't sure was possible. It's screeched echoed through the class and pages sprouted from its back, like wings. The paws folded up as its body became longer to make the cover. The screams stopped, even though the echo continued, and a book was on the counter. "I just lost all respect for you," I said, disgusted, and pushed some leftover fur off my desk.  
She smiled and shrugged. "You asked," she said and took her book.  
I waited for her to walk out of the room before I made any comments. I put my hands behind my back. "Once again, Miss. Granger, you were right. Now please open your books to page one hundred and sixty-seven. Here you will find the ingredients to the potion we will learn to make today..." 


	2. Fire Burns In The Dragon's Throat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
I fixed the ending. So now the next chapter will be another day. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter Two:**_ Fire Burns In The Dragon's Throat  
_  
I strode down the hallway at the end of a long day. Professor Silvertongue grew ill, suddenly and I had to substitute her classes as well as do mine. I smiled; this did give me an excuse to visit her quarters. I knocked lightly on her door. She opened the door a crack. "Yes?" she asked, peering an amber eye out at me.  
"I got the homework you assigned from the students..." I said.  
She smiled. "You subbed for me? How sweet," she said.  
Her face disappeared and she opened the door. "I just came to make sure I was teaching the right things," I said and stepped in.  
She took the homework from me. "Thanks... Snape, right?"  
I nodded. "Severus Snape," I said.  
She looked at me and smiled sweetly. She didn't look sick at all. "Carrie Silvertongue," she stole my hand to shake it. "I've heard quite a bit about you," she let go of my hand and looked down at the ground for a moment. "Would you be interested in... having some tea sometime?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, sure," I said.  
She seemed excited, excited about seeing me. "Tomorrow then? After classes?" she said and touched my arm lightly.  
"Sounds... great!" I said.  
I was acting like a child. Control yourself. "Your chamber?" she said, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Sure," I said, with a dumb smirk left on my face.  
There was a loud knock on the door. The person behind it must have been pissed off. "Excuse me," she said and answered the door.  
Professor Conners shoved the homework to her. "Here," she said and attempted to bolt away.  
Unfortunately, Professor Silvertongue tried to make conversation. "So, Severus wasn't the only one that subbed?"  
Katherine gracefully replied, "Who the fuck is Severus?"  
I felt my face grow red. I had introduced myself to her, right? "Professor Snape..." Carrie looked over in my direction.  
Katherine peered in. "Oh... HIM. He has no respect for me," she smiled playfully. "But he lacks a penis anyway."  
"Very mature," I said back.  
We had been feuding for most of the day. Carrie raised an eyebrow. "And you, Katherine, would know?"  
She grew red at unbelievable speed, but her eyes quickly lit up. "He told me," she said, referring to the lack of respect comment.  
Damn she was quick, and sadly Carrie didn't catch on. "He... told you...?"  
"Dammit Kat," I had grown accustomed to called her by a very short name, "She meant the respect comment. I told her that I had no respect for her. I can assure you that I didn't tell her I was lacking... in lower regions."  
"So, then you do admit you do?" Kat smiled victoriously.  
"Kat...?" Carrie questioned.  
Katherine glared at Carrie. "Katherine Conners," she said. "I prefer that name. S here says that nicknames make the person, whom is receiving the nickname, a low person. Like, the person, whom is doing the calling, has no respect for the person receiving," she said.  
Kat had started calling me "Sev" and than lowered it to "S". Carrie glared back at her. "Well... Katherine, I feel quite the opposite. A nickname shows how you care for the person, since you have thought about it," Carrie stated.  
Kat kept her glare. "Unfortunately, I agree with S and disagree with you...Care. Mainly because if what you said was true, then I'd be in LOVE with S while, in reality, I have fantasies of him spontaneously combusting during a meal," she smiled at me.  
"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," I muttered and crossed my arms.  
I observed some, odd, creature wander into the room from Carrie's sleeping quarters. It slithered through and appeared as a snake. It's tail curved up like a scorpion. Kat's lip curled up in disgust. She walked out of the room in, what looked like, disgust. The creature hissed loudly. Carrie patted it on the head. "My familiar," she started.  
"I see..." I said, standing up from my chair. "I really should go."  
I smiled at her and quickly walked from the room. Thankfully Kat left the door open. I started my way to my chamber. Kat was waiting by my door. "What would you like?" I asked.  
"Lenette," she said.  
"What?"  
"My BOOK. You stole her," she glared at me.  
I sighed. "Why would I steal your cat?" I asked.  
"Because you're trying to fuck up my class!"  
Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'll check my chamber," I said.  
I opened the door as a cat started to brush up against my leg and mew loudly. "Told you," she squinted her eyes into a glare.  
"How was I supposed to know it was in here?" I asked.  
"Well, SHE didn't just walk in herself," she said.  
I rubbed my head. "She's a cat. She probably slipped in when I went to see Carrie," I said.  
She lifted Lenette and picked her up. "I think she likes you more," she lowered her eyes to the cat.  
"Then take her away. I do not care," I said.  
She moved the cat's paw to hit my shoulder. "How can you say no to this face?" she teased in a child tone.  
Mood swings. "Do you want me to keep your cat? What language is she?" I asked, petting the cat lightly.  
It was hard to resist. Lenette's big green eyes stared up at me. I'm being won over by a damned cat. "Draconic," she said.  
"Which is?" I asked.  
Kat dumped the cat into my arms. "Language of the dragons," she smiled lightly.  
"Really? That'd be interesting," I said, honestly.  
"Lenette'll teach it to you," she said, and walked through the doorway.  
I looked down at the purring book in my arms. "How?" I asked.  
Kat stopped to look at me. "She'll tell you," she walked off.  
I set the cat down on the floor. "So... kitty..." I raised an eyebrow.  
Kat stuck her head back in. "You can keep my little pussy," she winked and walked off.  
I sighed. "How did you live with her?" I asked Lenette.  
"Murr," she responded and pushed the door closed with her small fluffy head. 


	3. Into The Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
And so it begins  
  
**_Dragon Scales  
_**  
**Chapter Three: **_Into The Woods  
_  
I yawned as I walked into my classroom. Katherine Conners was sitting at my desk going through my drawers. None of the students seemed to notice and continued to chat amongst themselves. "Are you looking for something?" I asked her.  
"Yes," she said opening another drawer.  
I sat down in my chair and crossed my arms. "Can I help you? Because you're kind of disrupting my class," I said, as most of the students noticed us at this time.  
She looked up and blushed slightly. "No, no. I'll see ya," she said and strode out of the room.  
The class grew louder and continued talking after she left. "Silence," I shouted.  
What I requested easily filled the classroom. Miss. Granger raised her hand as if on cue. "Did she lose a book again?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure why you're so interested in Professor Conners, but I can assure you that I do not know what she was looking for," I said.

* * *

I walked to my chamber after my last class. I was curious about what Katherine was doing in my desk, but I knew she was an odd character. Carrie Silvertongue was already there. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," I said.  
She smiled sweetly. I was looking forward to it for most of the day. "It's fine," she said.  
I quickly unlocked the door to see two cats sitting in my chair. Lenette and a pure white cat with blank gray eyes. "I'll have to make the tea, do you mind waiting?" I asked, pushing the cats off the chair.  
"No," she said and followed me into the kitchen. I started to boil the water. "Can I ask you something?"  
I watched the cats sit down by my feet. "Sure," I said, realizing she's probably heard the rumors by now.  
I kept my back towards her, opening cupboards trying to find teacups. "Did you..." she stopped for a moment. I turned around. Damn, she was looking at me. "Did you have a relationship with a student?" she asked.  
"No!" I said, maybe too loud. I turned my back on her to take the cups off the shelf. "I did NOT. I almost lost my job through that rumor."  
I felt myself grow cross. "Could you tell the story please? Minerva refused," she said, and touched my arm.  
Damn her charm! I felt the white cat brush up against me. "Yeah, sure," I said. "It was my first year teaching, so I wasn't much older than the seventh year students. Anyways, there was this one student... I wasn't interested in her, nor any of the other students. She was... well... different. She had been held back a grade because her father thought it would be better for her. Anyways, her last year of school, my first year of teaching. There was three years between us, so I befriended her around the middle of the year, because her friends had kind of abandoned her. She wasn't a happy person, so I did what I could do to cheer her up. You can understand what kind of rumors went around," I said, looking at her. "One day, she was really upset. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hugged her. I realize it was wrong, but I had this girl pouring her heart out to me. Minerva, well, she walked in on me. She told on us, and a lot of things got blown out of proportion. The girl had a lot of shit on her as well. Supposedly she slept with me to get good marks, even though her marks were low in my class and high in others. It made it hard for her to decide what to do after school. I had eyes on me all the time. Our friendship kind of died, since we could only see each other in class, and even then it was hard to talk. I was there for her graduation, shook her hand, and watched her leave. I'm still being watched, but not as bad. All of the teachers knew the story, and would tell every new staff member, just in case it happened again."  
"You poor thing," she said, her eyes full of sympathy. "Did you ever see her again?" she asked.  
"Nope," I said. My eyes looked down as I spoke, "And that's probably better for my career."  
She walked closer to me. I hadn't finished getting out the cups. "But you do miss her then?"  
I was feeling uncomfortable. I did like Carrie, but I didn't want to talk to her about this situation. "I don't know," I said, stepping back.  
I tripped over the white cat and fell to the ground. Damn. I'm sure my fall made me much more attractive to Carrie. She laughed lightly and held out her hand. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Fine," I said, making sure the cat was okay.  
I stood up on my own. Now I was frustrated as well. "Do you think you could help me with something?" she asked.  
"Depends on what it is," I said, brushing the cat hair off my pants.  
She moved too close to me. "Would you come with me into the forbidden forest?"  
"I don't know... why?" I asked.  
A disappointed frown appeared on her face. "My familiar wandered into there last night... and I'm too nervous to go in alone."  
She was the defense against the dark arts teacher. Why was she scared? "Why do you need my help?" I asked.  
"I said I was too nervous to go alone," she said, getting frustrated.  
"You'd be fine. You know enough to protect yourself," I said.  
Why does she want me there so badly? She ran her hand against my leg. "Maybe I just want you in a more private place..." she raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
"W-What?" I stepped back against the wall.  
She let go of my leg. "Okay, I really did lose my familiar, and I don't want to go alone because, to be honest, I'm not great at casting a spell in an emergency. Plus, I haven't been in the forest before," she said.  
"So you don't want to fuck me?" I asked, half joking.  
She laughed. "Well, I was hoping to seduce you," she said. "But it didn't work."  
It would have if she continued. "Well, at least you were honest," I said. "I'll go with you."  
"Right now? Cause I'm getting nervous without him," she said.  
"Yeah, sure," I said.  
I followed her out of my chamber and locked the door behind me. Did I leave the water on? It should be fine. "Oh, and I never said that I didn't want to sleep with you," she winked and pulled on my arm.  
I felt my face turn red and we walked out of the school. I quickly made sure my wand was in my pocket. She followed me into the forest. "Do you have any idea where it went?" I asked.  
"Over there I think," she said, pointing off in a dark part.  
I walked to where it was and looked to the ground. Something hard crashed down against my head and I fell to the ground, loosing consciousness.


	4. Dragon's Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
And here's the next one. Sorry it's short.  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter Four:**_ Dragon's Fire  
_  
My head ached. Fuck, what happened? "You're sure that's him?" a voice asked.  
"Positive," another responded.  
"He's so old," a third voice stated.  
I opened my mouth to protest, but I realized I was gagged. I opened my eyes to see darkness. I was blindfolded too. I moved. "He's moving," one of them said.  
"Who's that?" one of the voices asked.  
I loud bang went off through my ears. It grew hotter for several moments. I heard a voice screaming. It was my voice. Why was I screaming? I concentrated on stopping, but I couldn't. I was being lifted up. The blindfold was removed. I looked up at my rescuer. Katherine Conners looked around frantically with me in one arm and her wand in the other. My voice stopped. How could she hold onto me like that? I questioned her, but a meow escaped from my mouth. "Hush up," she said.  
I quickly asked what had happened to me, but again, only feline escaped. "I turned you into a cat so I could get you out of there," she said.  
She morphed me back. It didn't hurt, but I still screamed. It was odd. I should thank her. "Carrie? Where is she?" I asked.  
"I saw her run into the school," she said and stepped away from me.  
Thank her you moron. "Is she alright?" I asked.  
"Fine," she said, crossing her arms.  
Thank her. Thank her. Thank her. I gritted my teeth. "Thank you," I said between clenched teeth.  
"It's no problem," she said and opened the door for me.  
I walked in. "What were you looking for?" I asked.  
"Nothing," she said as she kept her strode with mine. "Nothing at all."  
I felt myself smirk. "Any particular reason you're following me?"  
She looked straight ahead. "My chamber is right by yours, not that you noticed," she said.  
A blank stare took over her face. "I'm sorry," I said. "I really should pay more attention to my co-workers."  
"Or pay less attention to a certain one," she smiled slightly.  
I pretended not to hear her. "Are you going to parent-teacher night tomorrow?"  
"I have too. A bunch of parents are all upset about my teaching style," she said.  
"What's your teaching style?" I asked.  
"It's like shock therapy," she smiled. I stopped walking and just looked at her. "I'm just joking, calm down."  
"You are going then?" I asked.  
"Yeah," she said. "Are you?"  
I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Do you have a white cat?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Lenette brought some friends over?" she smiled.  
"I guess so," I said.  
"I do," she said. "Don't worry."  
She walked by my door and didn't say a word. "Katherine?" she turned around to acknowledge my speech. "Do you want to step in for a drink?"  
She gave me her gray blank stare. "No," she said and continued walking. "Thank you though," she said, quieter.  
I stepped into my chamber and looked at the teakettle. "Did you turn it off?" I asked the purring kitten on the floor.  
The cat rubbed up against my legs and smiled. "Where did your friend go?"  
Lenette seemed to shrug and mewed loudly. She whacked my legs with her claws out. "Is it time for my lesson?" I sighed.  
The cat nodded and I sat down on my chair. She jumped onto my lap. "Do you think you can explain your previous owner to me?" I asked.  
The cat hissed and pages came out of her back. "Okay, I'll learn."


	5. The Banquet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
Here's a long chapter to make up for the short one.  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter Five:**_ The Banquet  
_  
I casually walked down the hallway. Harry, Ron and Hermione bumped into me. "Are you students going to the banquet?" I asked, not being my normal, snarky self.  
Harry was taken aback. "I'm planning too, even though my uncle won't be there, but that's probably for the best," Harry said.  
Ron and Hermione quickly said yes, and raced off to the banquet. I shrugged, not really caring. I knocked on Professor Silvertongue's door. She allowed me to escort her in. A smile stretched across my face as she answered the door. She was wearing a tight black dress. Her white smile lit up my face. She seemed shorter. I shrugged and put my arm around her. There were rumors going around school that I had a thing for her; I did. We walked together to the banquet and I opened the door for her. Banners of the different houses were hung loosely against the wall where the large doors were. The roof seemed to be an endless ceiling with stars sprinkling the darkness. Parents, staff and students filled the hallway. Carrie and I separated to talk to different parents. I walked in the direction where Professor Conners was. Her eyes kept looking at me, urging me to come see her. She was obviously very upset with who she was talking to. I walked beside her. "Severus Snape," Lucius Malfoy grinned at me. "You can settle our argument.  
He had obviously been quite hard on Katherine about her subject. "What is it about?" I asked, standing beside her.  
Katherine spoke. "He doesn't think languages is an appropriate subject to teach," she said awkwardly.  
He nudged me. "You'll take my side right?" he smiled lightly.  
I raised an eyebrow. She DID save my life. "Well, I never learned languages," I said. "But I think it's important for children to be able to communicate with basically everyone."  
Kat smiled weakly at me. "Well, I don't believe it is important for my son," he said.  
"Can he drop the course?" I asked.  
"It's mandatory now," he glared at her.  
It seemed like Katherine was trying to hide behind me. "It didn't mean for it to become mandatory," she said.  
He watched her. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
"I don't think so," she said.  
"Katherine?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "I don't," she said; she was definitely hiding behind me now.  
He grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, pulling her out from behind me.  
"I'm fucking working. Unlike you, things don't come as easy to me," she said, and tried to get out of his grasp.  
"Go figure you'd be teaching crap," he said, tightening his grip.  
Draco walked up to talk to his father. "I'm going back to my room," he said.  
"Fine," his father responded and let go of Katherine.  
Draco walked out of the room. I noticed him look back to watch the authority figures feud, and then left the room. "It's not crap," Kat said.  
She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her again. "You're failing my son on PURPOSE," he shouted.  
I, like the remainder of the room, looked at the arguing pair, very confused. "I don't need this bullshit," she said and started to walk away.  
"Don't you walk away from me," he said and grabbed her arm again.  
"You did it first," she snapped at him.  
"How dare you accuse me of that? How could I keep in touch when you kept pushing me away?"  
"How was I supposed to stay close to someone who hated me?" she snarled, and again tried to make her escape.  
Lucius seemed hurt, but hid it quickly. "I didn't hate you, you bitch," he said, ironically.  
He didn't bother reaching out to stop her again. "Bitch" continued to echo through the quiet hall. I watched Kat hold in her tears. She refused to look at me and continued to walk out of the hallway. A lot of other people left as well, including Carrie. Lucius smiled at me. "I'm sorry for being rude," he said.  
"It's fine," I said. "May I ask...?"  
"No," he said. "I've had enough of her today."  
Lucius walked away from me as a large white dragon broke through the doorway and hit several people away with a single hit. The dragon snarled as it's great gray eyes searched the room. It outstretched its wings and there was a gasp from most of the guests, hypnotized by its beauty. Its loud roar brought people to their knees. Some of the younger students screamed entranced with its actions. It walked around, leaving it's tracks deep into the floor. Its eyes seemed to be searching for something. Salvia dripped from its oversized teeth as it leaned over to the stunned Lucius Malfoy. Another great roar was released from its jaws, knocking Lucius over and breaking most people from their trances. I watched people start running from the room. Lucius stood up and again stared the dragon in its eyes. "You wouldn't dare," he said.  
It breathed heavily letting the stench of fresh blood fill Lucius' nose. "Who the hell have you attacked?"  
A small smile grew across the beast's face. I backed up and saw Draco limp in. I started to walk towards my student, but the dragon's tail cut me off. "That was a low blow. How dare you attack my son?" Lucius said to the Dragon, like the beast could actually understand him.  
The Dragon ran its tongue against its bloody teeth, and growled slightly. I picked up the language immediately. 'Would you prefer I attacked you?' it asked Lucious.  
I raised an eyebrow as I recognized that the animal was female. "Are you calling me a coward? I do not need, nor want my sons to fight my fights," Lucius said to the dragon.  
Another snarl was said as its tongue ran across Lucius face. The voice ran through my head; 'I wouldn't dare hurt you,' she said in a seducing tone.  
"Get your filthy tongue off me," he said, and cut her with his wand.  
The beast roared, and chewed Lucius' wand to pieces. Dumbledore looked towards me. I guessed that he seemed to have figured out what was going on. I briskly walked towards Dumbledore and whispered to him. "What's happening?" I asked quietly.  
"I don't know," Dumbledore said honestly. "But I do know that's no dragon."  
I quickly finished the major parts of the puzzle, but I kept them to myself. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
Dumbledore watched the dragon speak to Lucius. "I don't understand Draconic, so I can only hear one side of the conversation," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at me, as if he knew that I could understand, but he continued talking. "But the dragon, Mr. Malfoy would not have been able to cut its tongue if it was a real dragon. They're immune to all types of magic, and that cut was a spell."  
I nodded. "So you suggest if we go after it?" I said.  
The dragon looked up and roared at them all, abandoning the conversation at hand. It fled, shoving Lucius Malfoy against the wall, and stepped on Draco on its way out. I ran after the dragon, and glanced at Draco. I smiled at Draco realizing he was still conscious. Draco weakly smiled back as I continued my chase for the dragon. Draco must have just been cut several times. All of his body parts were still connected, which is slightly surprising. I guessed that the dragon obviously didn't want to kill him, but only wound him. I quickly drew my wand out as I left the school. I noted that the tracks led into the forest. I illuminated the wand with a spell as I wandered into the forest, alone. I turned around hoping that one of the other professors had followed me, but no one had. I breathed in deeply and looked around. As I walked in deeper I noticed that the ground was drenched with blood where the large tracks disappeared. I heard a familiar cough and smiled at the nude figure sitting on the ground. Her pale eyes looked up at him and she spit up more blood. I sat down beside her and shoved my wand into the ground. It lit up the area around it. She turned away from me and continued to lose her blood. "What the fuck were you thinking?" I asked bluntly.  
She hacked unattractively. "Fuck you. Did you really think I was thinking?"  
I rolled my eyes unsympathetically. "No, I guess I thought too highly of you. I'll make note of the fact that you are just a child," I said, with little pity for her.  
"I, good sir, am NO child," she said, wiping the blood off her bottom lip.  
"Obviously you are," I said, narrowing my eyes eyes. "Just a child, with no thought pattern. I shouldn't even help you."  
"You'd leave me naked and alone in the forbidden forest. I think it's forbidden," she said, with a slightly seductiveness in her tone.  
Again, I rolled my eyes. "No, I wouldn't, but I could turn you in," he said.  
She sighed. "In the morning, okay? I think I need some sleep," she said, turning her body into my arms.  
I pushed her out of his arms. "Leave me be," I said and stood up.  
I guessed that Kat was too weak to say a response and curled up around my wand, shivering. She didn't bother trying to cover herself up. "Oh fuck this," I said to her on the ground. "Why did I get stuck with you?" I said. "Why?" I shouted.  
Her eyes closed and I kneeled down beside her. Most of the colour was gone from her body. "God dammit," I cursed and wrapped her up in part of my robe.  
I picked up my wand from the ground and put it between her hands. She muttered lightly, but nothing that was understandable. I gripped onto her tightly, so that I would not be able to observe anything that she wouldn't want me to see, but so that I would not drop her either. Her hair was a pale colour. Most of her face was covered in a red blood, and it was impossible to see if she had any other cuts. I walked safely from the forest and headed towards the school. I could see the other professor's wands, but in a distance; I doubted that any of them saw Kat in my arms. I walked into the school, and noted that all of the attention was still on the great hall. I walked away from the great hall and to my personal quarters. I walked into my bathroom and laid Kat down onto the floor. "Ready for a bath?" I asked her.  
She smiled lightly and laughed. "Like I need one," she said.  
"You do," I muttered. "But you can do it yourself."  
I walked out of the room and shut the door. "Severus Snape, it's nice to see you," Lucius Malfoy said.  
I turned around to see him sitting in a chair in front of my desk. "Nice to see you as well," I stated, looking at him carefully. He only had minor wounds on his forehead and I guessed that he had someone his back since he was careful not to lean on the chair. "Can I help you?" I asked. 


	6. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
It's coming closer to the original I wrote. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter Six: **_Sweet Dreams  
_  
"Excuuuse me?" Lucius said with emphasis on the 'excuse'. "What am I doing here?"  
"Yes, that's what I asked. If you're looking for any kind of help Albus Dumbledore will gladly help you. I am quite busy," I responded, coldly.  
"Why the hell would I go to Dumbledore for help? He's a fool, a fool!" Lucius Malfoy seemed frustrated. He noticed this and quickly fixed his hair. "My son was hurt by this MONSTER. I know exactly who the hell it was, and I know you know! I want something to be done by this, and I hope you understand my concern. You're the brightest professor at this school, you will take my side!" he said.  
I took a deep breath. "I will find out what is happening," I said.  
Dubmeldore walked in swiftly. "Snape, I need to see you immediately," he said. I watched him look at Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy? You should be in the infirmary," Dumbledore said with more concern in his voice than Lucius would ever have for him.  
Lucius scoffed. "I'm just trying to help the solution of your dragon infestation. I want this place to be safe for my son," he said.  
I quickly cut in, before an argument would start. "Albus, if you don't mind, it's been a long night and the only thing I found in the forbidden forest was large amounts of blood and a mauled Professor Conners. Can we please discuss things in the morning?"  
Dumbledore and Lucius raised their eyes simultaneously. "If you really need to Severus. I'm canceling classes tomorrow, and ordering everyone to stay in their common rooms, jus tin case that thing comes back," the way Dumbledore stressed 'thing' with a loathing tone made a chill go up my spine. "Did you take Professor Conners to the infirmary?" he asked.  
I nodded. "Yes," I lied. "I'll report to you sometime tomorrow," I said in an unenthused tone.  
"Okay," Dumbledore sighed from the stress. "Lucius, I recommend that you do report to the hospital wing."  
"Fine, when I finish my PRIVATE discussion with Mr. Snape," he said.  
Dumbledore nodded and left the room. "Are we finished?" I asked.  
"No," he said. "Did you say Ms. Conners was in the infirmary?"  
"Yes," I said.  
"You know damn well she isn't," he said.  
"Well then I don't know where she went," I said.  
His eyes narrowed into a glare. "You're hiding her, aren't you?"  
I sighed. "I will search for her in the morning," I said. Lucius Malfoy smiled with an excessive amount of coyness. "I hear you bath running," he got up off the chair and stood by the door to leave with a fancy exit. "Is someone keeping the water warm for you, Severus?"  
I opened the door for him. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, ignoring his comment.  
"Who's waiting for you?" he smirked. "Is she even worth it?" he walked through the doorway.  
I closed the door and tried to ignore Lucius. His voice seemed to stay in my head. Is she worth it? I wondered his words. I opened the bathroom door, but only a crack so I wouldn't see her nudeness. She still seemed upset. "I AM naked," she stated.  
"Which is why the door is only open a bit. I obviously can't see anything."  
"Pervert," she muttered under her breath.  
I scoffed. "I'm letting you bathe in my tub and hiding you here. You should be thankful I don't turn you in," I said.  
She sighed. "Whatever," she muttered.  
There was a knock on my door. "Be quiet," I said, harshly.  
I walked to the door and opened it. Lenette raced in and Carrie walked in. "Hi," she said and smiled.  
She shut the door behind her and I watched Lenette slip into the bathroom. "Hey," I said as she walked closer to me.  
She put one of her hands on my chest. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
"I was going to try to get a couple winks of sleep," I said.  
"Aww," she pouted. "Don't you want to spend some time with me?"  
"Sure," I said and smiled.  
She looked around my room. "Do you have someone over?" she asked.  
"No," I watched her walk over to the bathroom.  
"Can I use your washroom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
I shook my head. "Lenette is using it," I said.  
She laughed. "Your cat?"  
"Yeah," I said and shrugged. "She likes her privacy."  
She smiled. "Then we're alone," she said and took one of my hands.  
I pulled my hand away. "Did Lucius put you up to this?" I asked.  
"What?" she asked and stepped back.  
She frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry," I said.  
"It's alright..." she said. "Maybe I should just go. I think we were all a little shaken up."  
"Wait," I said and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me. "What happened when we were in the forest?"  
She jumped into my arms. "Oh Severus! It was terrible," she said and sobbed. "You were there and... and... then you weren't... so... I ran to get help."  
I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Thank you," I said. I wasn't sure what else to say to her.  
She looked up at me and kissed me. It wasn't a small pleasant kiss either. She took over me. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and shoved me against the wall. I closed my eyes for a moment as she kissed my neck. I opened my eyes and tightened my grip on her. I noticed Katherine peering from the bathroom. Her gray eyes darted away from mine when she realized I saw her. Carrie started to move her hand up the inside of my thigh. Kat shut the door quickly. "What was that?" Carrie asked.  
She started to turn her head. I stopped her. "Nothing," I said.  
"I think I should go," she said and let go of me.  
I looked down. "If you want to," I said.  
She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Sweet dreams," she winked and walked from the room.  
I shut the door behind her as anger started to build up inside of me. I banged on the bathroom door. "K, are you covered?" I asked.  
I heard her move in the bathtub. "No, and you shortened my name. Did I do something?" she asked.  
"Damn right you did. Can you cover yourself then?" I asked.  
"Why? I'm cleaning," she said.  
I moved my hands on the door. "I want to know what is going on, and I plan on coming into the damned bathroom whether you like it or not. I'm giving you a fair warning," I said.  
I heard her get out of the tub and take a towel off the door. "Fine," she said.  
I shoved open the door and saw her sitting down on the counter. Her legs were crossed and Lenette sat on the lap. She was soaked and was shaking a bit from the chill in the room. I felt my anger melt away as her gray eyes looked into me. "What?" she asked.  
"Explain," I said sternly.  
"She was lying you know," she said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Carrie," she said. "She didn't try to get anyone to help."  
"How exactly would you know?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Because I was outside and heard you. I didn't see her," Kat said.  
I shook my head. "She could have run another way, but please explain the other... problem we have," I said.  
She opened her mouth to protest, but spoke anyway. "It's probably obvious," her eyes lowered. "I'm a shape shifter."  
"And the fight with Lucius?" I asked.  
She sighed. "Our past was never really together," she said.  
"Dating?" I asked.  
She started to laugh. "Dating? My name is Katherine Malfoy. I got my name changed. He's my brother."  
"Ah," I said looking at her towel wrapped body. "What do you really look like?" I asked, realizing she looked much different than when I found her on the ground.  
She rubbed her feet together awkwardly. "Like this," she said, changing her hair to a platinum blonde. I remembered it from where I had picked her off the ground. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
"I'm afraid I don't," I said and threw some sleeping garments at her.  
She didn't catch them and watched them fall to the ground. I looked at her. "If you plan on staying here, I do suggest them," I said.  
She bent over and picked them up. I turned around so I couldn't get a glimpse at anything. After a while, she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to face her. She looked a lot different than Katherine Conners. She no longer looked young, but her eyes were still the stunning gray. I stepped back to observe her entire body. Her white hair was shoulder length. Wrinkles surrounded the corners of her eyes and bags hung from the bottom. She looked worn out and tired. He noticed a mass amount of scars on her arms. I sighed lightly. She did remind me of someone. "Do you want to sleep in the bed?"  
She shook her head. "I'll sleep in your bathtub, I've grown quite fond of it," she said and smiled.  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."  
I walked over to my bed and grabbed an extra pillow. "I'll get some extra sheets for you as well," I said.  
"Are you going to turn me in?" she asked as I walked in.  
She took the sheets from me. Her face was dangerously close to mine. "No," I said, watching her.  
Kat smiled. "Thank you, Severus," she said and walked away from me.  
I walked back into my bedroom. I sighed and quickly readied myself for a sleepless night. I lay myself down on my bed. I closed my eyes and hoped that Carrie would invade my dreams. I still didn't know what to say to Dumbeldore.

* * *

I found myself in a familiar situation. I looked up from my desk and took a deep breath, I had just been yelling at someone. "Mr. Smith, do NOT add the rat's tail," I heard myself say.  
He chuckled. "I wasn't planning to Professor Snape," he said.  
I walked up to him. "Then what WERE you planning to do with it?" I asked.  
He held in a laugh and motioned to the girl next to him. She was listening to some sort of tape player. Rumor is, his parents, muggles, gave it to him and since she had tapes, he gave it to her. Chuck Smith pointed to the page of his textbook that was opened. He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I want to make her this," he said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Please stay on task," I said.  
"But I really want to do this for her," he protested.  
"Do not argue with me. Do it on your own time," I said.  
The girl beside him looked up. I recognized Kat immediately. She pulled out one of the black things in her ear. "What did he do?" she asked.  
Chuck looked up at me. "I thought he was making it wrong," I covered for Chuck. "If it was a mistake I would have suspected that you were helping him."  
Why the hell did I say that? She looked down. "At least I did this one right," she said, handing me the goblet.  
I looked at it. "As good as you could do," I said giving it back to her.  
I didn't seem to have any control over what I was doing or saying. Why was I so mean to her? "Thanks," she still smiled at me.  
Chuck looked at her and smiled. She seemed to ignore him and watched me for a second. "Carry on Miss. Malfoy," I said, strictly.  
  
I noticed the seasons start to change, and I watched Chuck get on the train to leave. I then recognized the situation. I quickly walked to my classroom. I wondered were she was. Upon entering, I heard something in my classroom. I quickly looked around and searched for the hidden person, being as quiet as I could. I noticed Kat stand up. "Sorry Professor Snape. I thought you'd be in the great hall," she said.  
"I sensed someone in my room," I tried to hold in my chuckle. "Why aren't you having your meal?"  
I walked closer to her. Her eyes were red and she was rubbing her wrists nervously. "Dunno, don't wanna," she said.  
She sat down carefully on her stool. I heard myself sigh and sat down on the stool beside her. She looked over at me and then looked back down. "Are you alright?" I asked, as if she was a burden.  
She shook her head. "Nope," she said. "But I wouldn't want to vent on a professor, 'specially you."  
I noticed that she wasn't listening to her tape player. It was on the floor. I got up off the stool and picked it up. I noticed a knife on the floor as well. "Miss. Malfoy, explain yourself?" I asked, sternly.  
She moved off the stool and onto the floor beside the knife. She played with the blade against the tip of her middle finger. "No," she said.  
"Excuse me?" I said, feeling angry.  
"I said, NO," she said, not looking up at me.  
She watched the blood drip from her finger onto my floor. I noticed the fresh wounds on her wrist. I knew that she could easily heal cuts like that by now. I sat down beside her. "What, Miss. Malfoy, is going on?" I asked, feeling myself melt.  
"You know what it's like," she said, moving herself closer to me.  
"What what's like?"  
She looked up, since she was shorter then me, and spoke again; "Being alone." I waited to let her explain herself. "I have no one in this damned school. Think about it. Chuck was just recently expelled this year, and the remainder of my friends before."  
"But school will be over soon," I said.  
"Yeah, but you said yourself that I'm a shitty witch. Now I can't even get a good muggle job because I only learned this magician stuff. My father is completely disappointed in me and he refuses to speak to me. I've been booted out of the house. What the fuck am I supposed to do? This damn boarding school was my life, and it's over. My friends are gone," she said, with tears forming in her eyes.  
I felt it was necessary to put my arm around her. She tensed up. "I don't think you're a shitty witch," I said. "I'm sure you could do something with your life."  
She chuckled. "Rape nasty potions teachers?"  
I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. "Maybe not," I said. "But you do enjoy languages. I heard you speak to your friends about it before."  
She became less tense and cuddled up against my chest. This time, I felt myself tense up. She put her head against my chest. "Do you really think I'm good enough?" she asked me.  
I nodded. "I do," I said.  
I wanted to push her away or wrap my arms around her and never let go. I was so confused. I was so mean to her, but she obviously had feelings for me. I wrapped my other arm around her and she held herself in my arms. She put her head right below my neck. Her voice cracked. "Do you think I fucked myself over?"  
"No," I could feel her breathing softly under my chin. "Why on earth did you come to me?"  
"I like you," she said calmly.  
"I'm not usually the favourite teacher," I said.  
"Maybe that's why I like you," she said. "It's hard to understand, but you feel it too, right?"  
I wanted to deny it. There was something about her that made my heart beat faster. I thought of all the times I singled her out, and how she took it with a smile. I refused to respond to her comment. I felt her hand move across my chest as she slowly kissed my bottom lip. I fought with myself over what to do. I didn't kiss back. I was still tense, but I didn't push her off. Her gray eyes watched my every move, like she could see what I was thinking. She took her hands and moved my face closer to hers. I didn't stop her, even though I needed to. She kissed me again, quickly. I could tell that she was worried I'd reject her again, and leave her alone. I touched her soft face and kissed her back. She smiled and leaned back against my chest. She never said anything, but neither did I. I watched her eyes start to close, until they did actually close. I noticed that I was watching her from a far distance, and realized that time had passed. She was sleeping, alone, on the train back to where ever her home would be. The train started to move, but her eyes stayed closed. I felt myself start to run after her. Something was breathing on the back of my neck. What was behind me?

* * *

I felt something behind me against his neck. I quickly turned and jumped slightly at the figure beside me. I then noticed, it was just Kat, sleeping soundly. He touched her face. She squinted and muttered something about peanut butter. She was still soft. I had buried her deep in my mind. When she left, I had been upset because she left without a word. I never asked why. I tried to remember the situation better. Of course, I lied to Carrie when I said we had a good relationship. I was rude to her, until I knew her better. However, Minerva McGonnigal did see us. I wrapped my arms tightly around Katherine and fell back asleep. 


	7. Inconvenient Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
Here's a biggie. I worked hard on it. So I hope you enjoy it! R&R if you get the chance.  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter Seven:**_ Inconvenient Meetings  
_  
I awoke in my bed. I moved my arm where Kat had lay when I fell asleep. I opened an eye and looked at the groove where she had once been. "Good morning," she said as she walked into the room.  
I turned over in my bed to look at her. She was soaking wet. "Morning," I muttered and buried my head in the pillow.  
I felt her weight on one side of the bed. She ran her hands through my hair. "I missed you," she whispered.  
I smiled to myself and turned to face her. My smile disappeared as I remembered the situation I was in. I moved her hands off of my hair and sat up. There was a hard knocked against the door. "Hide," I said.  
"Why? I do teach here," she said.  
"You don't look like Professor Conners to me," I said, and got out of bed and began to the door.  
She sat still on the bed as if I was there. I moved my hand and signaled for her to go into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and disappeared as I opened the door. "Greetings Professor Snape," Hagrid said.  
"Yes Hagrid?" I asked.  
I didn't understand why he still referred to most of the teachers as 'professor' instead of their name. "Dumbledore wants you to come to the staff meeting. It's on now. And... umm... I'm supposed to ask you that if you see Professor Conners, tell her to come to the meeting as well. She seems to be missing," he smiled. "We'll start the meeting when you come."  
"Thank you Hagrid," I said through clenched teeth.  
He walked off and I shut the door... slammed the door. I turned around and started to walk into the bathroom. Katherine stood in the doorway. "So I'll wait for you to finish showering?" she smiled.  
"You can't," I said.  
She looked hurt. Who cares? "Why?" she asked.  
I turned on the water in the shower. "If we walk in together, then they know that we were together," I said.  
She stepped up to me. "What..." she searched for the right words. "What is wrong with that?" I didn't respond. "You do remember me, right?"  
"I have to shower," I said and pointed to the door.  
She watched me with her cold eyes. "F..." she stuttered. "Fuck you."  
Her hair started to turn brown again and she walked from the room. "It's not like we slept together," I muttered.  
I started to take off my shirt. She put her younger-looking face back into the room. "I know you remember me, and I don't understand why you deny it. Can you tell me?" she asked.  
"Showering," I said and threw my shirt at her.  
She scoffed. "Does that matter?"  
I pulled the curtain closed and then took off my shorts. "I prefer to shower alone," I said.  
I saw her silhouette sit down through the curtain. "A little shy? Hiding something small?" I'm sure she was smiling.  
"It's not like you'll find out," I said as if we were children.  
I heard her rustling around and making noise in the washroom. What was she doing? I poked my head out and was about to question her actions. She stood there in front of me looking just as she did when she was my student. Blood dripped from her wrists. "Do you remember me now?" she asked, her eyes starting to water.  
"Fuck, Katherine," I stepped from the shower and wrapped my arms around her. "Of course. Please stop."  
She cuddled up against me and put her head against my chest. She changed back to what she really looks like. Her wrists stopped bleeding. "I'm sorry," she said.  
"It's... fine," I said.  
I loosened my grip around her. It was hard to see her in that kind of condition again. She stepped out of my grip. "I'll see you in the meeting," she said, and looked down slightly.  
She walked from the room, leaving me alone and cold. I ran my hand through my damp hair. Why was I such an asshole? I got dressed and walked from the room. I didn't want to be alone at this time. Harry Potter was sitting outside of my door. I kicked him lightly in the leg. "Potter, what do you want?"  
"All of the other teachers are in the staff meeting," he sighed.  
I walked in the direction of the meeting that he spoke of. "And?" I asked.  
He quickly caught up to me. Obviously I wasn't the teacher he wanted to talk to. "I want to know, if you know a Charles Smith," he said.  
My face froze for a moment. "Charles Smith? I do," I said. "Why?"  
"He was in the school. He was making fun of me," he said.  
"Did he know who you were?" I asked.  
"No," he said.  
"Go back to your common room," I said.  
He stopped walking even though I continued. "He was looking for Professor Conners," he said.  
"I'll let her know," I said and opened the door to the meeting.  
Everyone was piled around a thin, long table. "We can finally start," Minerva said, and sighed slightly.  
I sat at my normal seat, across from Carrie and beside Katherine. Kat ignored me and Carrie smiled lightly. "So," Dumbledore started. "We have come to the conclusion that the dragon was just a shape shifter, since it was worried about Lucius' wand. That gives us two prime suspects." I kept my eyes away from Kat. "The first being Katherine Conners," he said. "Stand up."  
She nodded and stood up. "Why her? What has she done?" Professor Sprout asked, looking up at her.  
"She told me that she was a shape shifter when she came to the school. It helped her speak the different languages for obvious reasons," he smiled at her.  
"May I sit down?" she asked.  
I turned to look at her. She seemed calm, but her hands were shaking. The tablecloth hid them. "Please stay for a moment. The second is Carrie Silvertongue," he said and motioned for her to stand up.  
She seemed stunned and stood up. "What did she do?" Hagrid asked.  
Minerva spoke up. "I can answer that one. She is a Silvertongue," she started.  
Dumbledore corrected her quickly, to explain better. "She is THE Silvertongue. I'm sure some of you remember her when she went here. She was expelled just before her final year began. She was quite the shape shifter. Always causing a ruckus," he said.  
What? "What?" she said my thoughts. "You think I'm someone older than I?"  
"Don't hide it," he said. "I know. You'll be under more suspicion if you do argue with me. You're just shape shifting to make yourself appear more attractive."  
She crossed her arms. I quickly spoke up to bring up a more important issue. "I spoke to Harry Potter before I came here. He spotted a Chuck Smith," I said.  
"Charles Smith? Here?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's what he said," I said.  
"Then a third suspect is added," Albus smiled, as if it was a game. "Hagrid, would you try to find him?"  
"That dense board? Why can't I find him?" Carrie asked.  
The staff stared at her. "Can I change who I'm supporting? Katherine seems less likely," Hagrid said and stood up from his seat.  
A few members chuckled, including Kat and Dumbledore. He looked at Hagrid. "Show her you're not a dense board. Fetch him," he said.  
Hagrid nodded and left the room. "So we have two of the infamous four here?" Minerva asked, looking at Carrie.  
"Maybe more," Albus said.  
As if on cue, Kat spoke up. "May I sit down?" she asked.  
Albus nodded and she slumped into her seat. Carrie banged her fist against the table. "Why am I suspect?" she asked.  
I noticed Kat glance at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her. I slid my hand on top of hers. "Because you used to do things just for the attention," Minerva said, looking carefully at her.  
"I'm more mature now," she said. "I want to teach."  
"And no one is stopping you from teaching," Minerva McGonnigal responded.  
She sat down and crossed her arms. "What did you see in the forest Severus?" Professor Flitwick asked me.  
"Nothing," I responded. "Just smashed trees," and Kat, "And Katherine."  
"Where did you go Katherine?" Albus asked. "We searched the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey said you never showed up."  
"There were so many other people there, I didn't want to be a burden," she said and looked around. "So I just healed myself and went to bed."  
Hagrid stormed back in. "I saw him, I did," he beamed proudly.  
"And...?" Carrie asked.  
"He disappeared around a corner," he sighed.  
"You do know he's a shape shifter, right? That means he could have been a little bug, smaller than your brain," Carrie walked up to him, trying to stare him down.  
"I know that Ms. Silvertongue, and I did not even see a bug," he glared and walked to his side of the table.  
"We'll keep an eye out for him," Dumbledore said.  
"What exactly makes him a suspect?" Hagrid asked.  
"He and Lucius had a feud when they went to school," Dumbledore answered.  
Minerva quickly placed her two cents into the conversation. "Has anyone seen Kat Malfoy or Maxwell Anderson?" she asked.  
"I haven't had any reports," Dumbledore said.  
"We'll have to watch out for them as well. It could get difficult," she said.  
Kat squeezed my hand. "Well, that seems to be it," he said. "If anyone has any more information about the situation, please let me know," he said.  
I swear he looked directly at me. I stood up like the rest of the staff. Kat let go of my hand and smiled at me. I watched her walk out of the room and followed quickly behind her. Carrie grabbed my hand and started to pull me in her direction. She smiled at me. "I'm depressed, come cheer me up," she said.  
I tried not to smile back, but I did. Don't go with her. "Sure," I said.  
She wrapped her arms around one of mine. "Can you believe they're trying to blame me? Like, sure, I've done some things wrong, but I wouldn't attack someone. That's just sick," she said, and watched me flinch.  
"Yeah," I said and began to tense up.  
"You wouldn't know anything, would you?" she asked.  
"Nothing," I said.  
The hallways were empty and seemed to fill with an eerie silence. The staff could no longer be heard in the distance. She pushed me hard up again the wall. "I can think of something we can do to pass the time..." a small smile stretched across her face.  
"Oh yeah?" I asked.  
Her soft lips pressed against and wrapped her arms around my neck. I relaxed and my back was no longer against the wall. "Want to head back to my room?" she asked.  
I didn't get a chance to answer, as her hand went down from around my neck to my hand. She pulled me to her chamber and opened the door. I didn't want to do anything with her. Yes, I did. I was so confused. "What do you really look like?" I asked.  
She stepped back. "You don't believe me?" she asked.  
"You already admitted to it."  
Her amber eyes looked around the room. "I'm not comfortable with it," she said.  
"Fine," I replied and sat down on her bed.  
She sat down beside me and put her head against my shoulder. "I can look like anyone you want..." she started.  
I laughed. "What makes you think that that matters?"  
She ignored my comment and my awkward laughter. "I could be Kat Malfoy," she raised an eyebrow and moved her hand across my back.  
I stood up in rage. How could she change so much? I looked down at her to tell her off, but she was already changing into the student I once knew. "Carrie... don't do this..." I said, backing up.  
She walked in a way that Kat never would have. "But... I want to," she smiled, Carrie's smile.  
Again, I was stuck against a wall. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from her. "She's a lot older now. She's probably not even thinking about me," I said.  
"You know damn well she is," Carrie said, in Kat's voice. She started to toy with me. "I need you Severus."  
I looked into Kat's clouded grey eyes. Fuck. "Fuck off," I pushed her away.  
Carrie made it so Kat bled at the wrists. "Help me," she said.  
My heart melted. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I screamed at her.  
She paused, like she was actually thinking about it. She hugged me and started to turn back to her normal self... or the normal self I ever saw. "I'm sorry," she said.  
I tensed up. Am I supposed to hug her back? I pushed her off of me again. "I don't know," I said.  
"You don't know what?"  
"I don't know!" I repeated.  
I left, quickly. "Severus?" I heard her shout after me.  
I rushed down the hallways as if I had somewhere to go. Max Anderson was sitting outside of my chamber. "Max?" I questioned.  
"Hey Professor S," he smiled. "Long time no see."  
Max had been one of my favourite students. I smiled back. "It's nice to see you too, but if you excuse me, I need to get some sleep," I said.  
He grabbed my arm. "You're telling me that you're going to not talk to one of your former students?" he asked.  
"Mr. Anderson," I said, sternly. "Let go of my arm and let me into my own room. Do you know what's going to happen if anyone else sees you?"  
He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I didn't do anything," he said.  
I opened my door, but he pulled it shut. "What are you doing?"  
"Umm," he said. "Distracting you."  
"What's in my room?" I asked.  
"Nothing..."  
I shook my head and shoved Max out of the way. I stepped in my room to see Kat and what seemed to be me. The un-me was kissing her on my bed. She looked at me. "Severus?" she asked.  
Un-me stood up and looked up at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" 


	8. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
I can't really picture Snape having an emotional breakdown, can you? Enjoy!  
  
**_Dragon Scales_**  
  
**Chapter Eight:**_ Breakdown  
_  
"Well?" the un-me asked.  
"I... I..." I stuttered, watching him blankly.  
Was that what I looked like? I looked... old. I watched my - his arm wrap around Kat's waist as she stared at me. She was herself, with her blonde hair covering her eyes lightly. She clenched her teeth and her eyes filled with a hate I thought she'd never have for me. "Chuck, this is fucking funny," she said, between her teeth.  
Chuck? I watched the un-me again. That was Chuck Smith. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to get my thoughts in order. She thought I was the fake. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," I said.  
I walked out of the room. Maybe I should have stayed with Carrie. Was I denying my age? I had more in common with her than with Katherine. I walked back to Carrie's room, where the door was wide open. She was no longer in there. I looked around for a moment and then left her room as I did Kat's. I didn't know where else to go, so I headed outside. I glanced out the door for a moment; it felt like things were slowing down. I stepped out into the pouring rain and held out my arms. I walked for as long as I felt I needed. I laid down and closed my eyes, letting the rain run across my face.  
I quickly put the remainder of the pieces together. Carrie used me to keep me away from Katherine so Charles could step in. He liked her more than I did. What was I saying? I loved her. I wished that I could just melt away into the grass. Just fade away. Thunder rolled in the distance. If I just disappeared, no one would miss me and no one would think twice. Anyone could replace me.  
It felt like hours between each raindrop pressing against my face. I gripped the grass between my fingers. What did I do to deserve this? I heard footsteps coming closer to me.I stood up and tried to run, but slipped on the grass and was back on my back. "Graceful," Max said quietly.  
I sat up and looked up at him. "You're the one who came?" I asked.  
He sat down beside me. "Who else? Kat's kicking Chuck's ass," he said.  
I looked at him for a moment. Why was he so happy with who he was. He smiled slightly and looked up into the crying clouds. "They're crying for you," he said.  
"Or they're laughing so hard, tears fell," I muttered.  
He turned to look at me with a large grin on his face. I braced myself for a crude comment. "Or they were laughing so hard they wet themselves," he nudged me slightly. Max hadn't changed much. I wasn't sure how he got suspended, but he did. He was a decent student, and a decent kid. He was a little on the chubby side and had long, brown, curly hair. He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."  
"It's fine," I said and closed my eyes again. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I started to talk, "Why was I so blind?"  
"If a hot chick was hitting on me, I'd be blind too," he said.  
"But I didn't even want her," I said.  
He shrugged. "We do stupid things sometimes."  
"I do stupid things. The worse thing you've done is come outside," I said.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.  
"You knew I wasn't," I shot at him.  
Why was I being rude? He did nothing. "Well, then I wanted to cheer you up."  
"Why did you say Katherine didn't come?" I wanted to change the topic.  
"As soon as you left, she figured it out. That you were the real one, and Chuck was just playing with her."  
"He likes her," I said.  
"You like her."  
"That doesn't matter," I sighed. "He has more going for him."  
"He's an asshole. You're not."  
I looked at him. "Why, exactly, did you come with them to the school?"  
"They were going to kill you," he said.  
I shrugged. "Go figure."  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure they didn't. I guess they figured I had more balls," he said.  
I laid down in the grass again, feeling tired. "You do for coming out here."  
"Actually, I was kind of scared of Kat, and when Carrie stepped in she exploded. So I fled," he said.  
"You should have accepted my compliment."  
He shrugged and laid down beside me. We watching the rain fall in silence. It seemed like hours passed, as my head grew heavier. "She loves you, you know," he said.  
"I don't know why," I said.  
"You realize you're lucky, right?"  
I felt anger rise up inside of me. "Are you going somewhere with this?"  
He sat up and looked down at me. "No... it's just that... I don't know. Like everyone, I had feelings for her too. I couldn't help her, but you could. I never understood her attraction to you and I doubt I ever will. I just want her to be happy. I don't want to scheme or mess with her. I just want her to smile again," he said.  
"Max..." I felt my eyes closed. "If I could give her to you, I would." 


	9. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Series.  
  
And here's the conclusion. I hoped you liked the story!  
  
**_Dragon Scales  
_**  
**Chapter Nine:** _The Promise  
_  
I woke up and felt my stomach turn as I threw up into a can beside me. "And you awake," the woman beside me said.  
I turned over to see Minerva McGonnigal sitting beside me. "Yeah," I rubbed my head. "What happened?"  
"Mr. Anderson brought you in," she said.  
I nodded. "I think I've caught that one," I said. "I meant what happened to me."  
"Carrie... she and Mr. Smith put you in here. I don't know the whole story, but Katherine came in here saying that had put a drug to... end your life," she said.  
"Ah," I said. "And she saved me?"  
"I get the credit for saving you," she smiled lightly. "They're all gone now though, so don't worry."  
"All? What?" I rubbed my head lightly.  
"Conners, Anderson, Smith, Silvertongue. They've left," she said. "Well, Max was the only one that left on his own will."  
"What happened to them? How long have I been out?" I asked.  
She handed me a drink. "Only a couple days," she said. "Carrie and Charles have been arrested and Katherine's being held in our prison until Lucius decides what he wants to do."  
"Did she turn herself in?" I asked.  
"After she told me what happened to you," she said. "Could you imagine charging your own sister?"  
"Could you imagine attacking you brother?" I asked. I realized I was just getting frustrated. "What happened to Max?"  
"He left after Katherine went into prison," she responded.  
I looked up at her and handed back the drink. I didn't feel like drinking. "May I go see her?" I asked.  
"After you feel better," she said.  
"I feel fine," I said.  
I watched her. "Lucius doesn't want anyone to see her," she said.  
"Has she tried to escape?" I asked.  
She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. "She put herself in there, why would she run?" she asked.  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I looked down. "I'm just curious."  
"It's fine," she said. "I can understand why you'd be worried." She stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Get some rest," she said.  
I waited for her to leave. I stood up quickly from my bed. I felt my stomach tighten as I threw up blood again, across the floor. "Oh fuck it," I muttered wiping my mouth on my sleeve.  
I walked from the room and looked both ways, to make sure no one was there. I quickly raced up to where the prison was. No one was around, but I noticed Kat curled up in her cell, looking like Katherine Malfoy. She shivered lightly. I put my hands against the cold bars. "Katherine," I whispered to her.  
My voice echoed. I watched her thin face look up at me. "Severus?" she looked thinner than I last remembered.  
"Hi," I said.  
She crawled over to the bars. There was a large cut on her forehead. "What're you doing? You should be back in bed," she said  
I touched her forehead lightly. "I wanted to see you," I said, watching her reaction to my touch.  
She backed away from my touch. "You can't... you're still sick..." she said.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Lucius and I got into another fight," she said. "Things got rather violent," she shrugged lightly.  
"Is he going to let you out?" I asked.  
"How am I supposed to know?" she questioned.  
"Out of bed I see," Lucius stepped beside me.  
"I just wanted to check on Katherine," I said.  
He looked down at me. "Everyone's always paid more attention to Katherine," he muttered, glaring at his sister in the cell.  
I noticed the fear in her eyes and she crawled back into her corner. "If you were in prison, I'd see you," I said.  
He scoffed lightly. "Mother and father loved you more," Katherine said.  
"It's not about the love. You always got the attention on you. Listen to what Kat's saying. Did you see what she did? She just lit that person on fire! My god Kat! Why did you do the things you do? Did you really care that much attention?" he asked.  
"The person I set on fire was for the fun of it. I was bored Lucius! Bored out of my fucking mind! Sure, I wanted some attention, because you got all of it," she said.  
He turned away. "I hope you don't think you're getting out of there any time soon," he said.  
"Maybe I should go," I said.  
Lucius looked at me. "Do ya think? They told me you were unconscious," he said.  
"I was... I guess... I just wants to make sure she was okay," I said.  
"Well she isn't," he said. "Can you tell? She attacked my son!"  
"I'm sorry," she muttered, I watched a tear fall from her face.  
"You aren't!" he shouted.  
"Don't tell me what I am!" she shouted back.  
"May I cut in?" I asked. Both of their grey eyes watched me. "Can I take her?"  
"What?" both of them asked in unison. It was easy to see their resemblance.  
"For the prison sentence. You can bitch at her all you like, but she'll be with me... I'll take care of her," I said.  
I watched her reaction. "You want to?" she asked  
"What do you want with her?" he asked me.  
I looked down. "I just... don't want to loose her again," I said.  
"Fine," Lucius said and handed me the key. "I heard all about you, in letters. I just wish I had known it was you."  
I opened the door. She just watched me. "You..." she smiled lightly. "Want to be with me?"  
I nodded lightly. Lucius' hand went onto my shoulder. "Take care of her," he said. "She's my sister."  
Katherine walked up to me and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She rested her head against my chest as I put my arms around her. "I will," I said. I kissed her on the head. "I promise." 


End file.
